He wasn't Kidding
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: After the date, Sunil and Pepper tell their friends about their relationship.
1. Wait, They're Dating?

Sunil Nevla the mongoose entered the pet shop after the night of his date with Pepper. Pepper was waiting for him in the pet shop, and attacked him with a hug. "Hi, Sunil! I'm so glad you're back!". Pepper smiled that cheerful smile she always had on her face.

"I'm glad to see you too." Sunil answered and returned the hug.

"Wow," Penny Ling said. "I've never seen them be this friendly to each other!"

Sunil and Pepper approached their friends holding paws. "Hey guys." Pepper greeted her friends.

Russell saw the sight of the couple holding paws. "Why are you two holding paws?"

Sunil started speaking, "Well –"

"Why are you two holding hands?! Do you know how many germs you spread just from shaking hands?!"

Minka looked at Russell. "Calm down, Russell. They're just holding hands."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THESE TWO ARE PSREADING GERMS?" Russell retorted.

"Sheesh, Russell. You are too uptight." Minka remarked.

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" Russell screamed.

Minka smirked and remarked, "Says the hedgehog who wears a helmet when exercising."

Russell stayed quiet.

Zoe asked as if nothing happened, "So, Sunil, Pepper, are you guys dating now?"

The mongoose and skunk nodded.

"So you two guys are a couple now or something?" Vinnie asked confused.

Pepper answered, "Yes."

"How did you guys become a couple?" Penny asked.

Pepper spoke again. "Well, Sunil asked me out yesterday. Yesterday." She pointed to the tear of calendar. "He asked me out yesterday, which was April fool's. I thought it was a prank, but I went along with it, and, well, Sunil told me he was serious and that he liked me.

"I told him that I didn't believe me and that he would have to prove it."

Zoe asked, "And, what did Sunil then do?"

Pepper just said, "Well…"

"What did he do?" Vinnie asked.

"What did he do?" Minka repeated the question, curios to know. Vinnie and Minka started chorusing, "What did he do? What did he do? What did he do?"

Pepper blushed. "He kissed me."

All the pets gasped. "That's so romantic!"

Vinnie started to tease Sunil and asked, "So, are you going to do anything 'rooooomatic' with your 'babe'?" As he made quotation marks when he said "Romantic" and "Babe".

Pepper growled. Vinnie backed away in fear. Pepper calmed down. "So that's pretty much how we started dating."

Vinnie started teasing again. "How do I know if you're not doing some late April fool's joke?"

Pepper growled once again. "Did I look like I was kidding?"

"I'm going to need some proof. Oh, I know! Kiss!"

Sunil shook his head. "And what if we don't want to kiss in public yet?"

Soon enough, all the pets expect Sunil and Pepper were chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" over and over again. Pepper gave Sunil a hesitating look. Sunil also gave her a hesitated look. After a few moments, the pets were still chanting, and Pepper gave in and grabbed Sunil's paws and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. Sunil forgot that his other friends were even there, and returned the kiss. The other pets were cheering.


	2. We're Not Your Puppets

It was raining outside, and all the pets wanted to watch a Sharukh movie.

"I thought you didn't like Sharukh anymore." Sunil said after he heard that his friends were planning on watching Sharukh's newest romantic movie.

Zoe answered, "Well, we may not like Sharukh anymore, but we still like his movies and his acting."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the electricity stopped working and the pet shop went dark for a moment and then the backup lights turned on. It may have not been the brightest light for the room, but it was better than nothing. Vinnie tried to turn on the TV, and saw no response from the TV. The screen just stayed black.

Vinnie exclaimed, "Guys, the TV's not working!"

"Aww," all the other pets said in unison.

Zoe then said, "Wait, doesn't the DVD of the movie come with a script for a deleted scene?"

"That's true!" Russell exclaimed. He then opened the DVD, and took out a script that consisted of a few pages. He saw that there was another copy of the script. He quickly read it, and then showed it to all the other pets.

"This is a romantic scene," Russell said.

Zoe exclaimed, "Oh, I wish the TV would work so I could watch the movie!"

Russell reflected on what to do until the answer came to his mind. "Oh, I know!"

"What?" All the pets asked.

"We could make two pets reenact the scenes!"

"Who?" All the pets asked again.

"Sunil and Pepper!" Russell announced. He gave the two scripts to the mongoose and the skunk. The couple read it, and Pepper shook her head. "Nuh uh, it has a kissing scene. I don't feel comfortable kissing in front of others yet."

"Well," Russell said. "This could be your practice to feel comfortable with it!"

Pepper and Sunil gave each other unsure looks. "I guess we would try." Sunil told Russell.

They both got into position, which Pepper lying down and Sunil kneeling in front of Pepper. They both looked at their scripts.

"Oh Anila," Sunil read out of his script. "Are you alright?"

Pepper recited from her script. "My paw hurts. But other than that, yes."

Sunil lifted Pepper's paw and kissed it. "I hope you feel better now."

"I do. Thank you, Nayati."

They both leaned towards each other to kiss, as it instructed in the script. Then the couple stopped. They looked at their friends.

"Come on!" Vinnie said. "This is going to be the best part!"

"Yeah!" Russell, Minka, Zoe and Penny cheered.

Pepper got up and growled. "That's it. I'm sick of this. You can't ask us to act lovey-dovey in front you guys! We're done being your puppets!"

She held paw in Sunil's and exited out of the room.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And Happy Hanukkah to the Jewish Petters out there! (if there are any Jewish petters out there, and yes, I am Jewish.)**


	3. What Goes Around Comes Around

Pepper sat down. "I can't believe that just because we are a couple it means to our friends that we have to entertain them with romance every time they're bored!"

Sunil nodded in agreement. "It's not right what they did, treating us like actors. Although, I think they will come around eventually."

"Yeah, guess that's true. I just am so upset that they've done that."

"I'll cheer you up." Sunil nuzzled his cheek against his lover's. "Let's watch the rain." He pointed to the window. They both watched little drops of water raining and enjoyed the peaceful sounds. A while later, Pepper exclaimed, "Aha!"

"What?" Sunil asked.

"I know how to teach our friends a lesson!"

"How?"

"You heard the saying '_What goes around comes around_', right?" Pepper asked him.

"Of course."

"We're going to teach them a lesson, because what goes around, comes around like Vinnie's dance moves."

* * *

Pepper tried to turn on the boom box, but it didn't work. "Ugh, the boom box won't work!"

She approached her sleeping friend Zoe and shook her awake. "Zoe?"

Zoe slowly opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"The boom box isn't working."

"And?"

"I really wanted to listen to music. Can you sing a song?"

Zoe yawned. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I'm still tired and need to continue to sleep."

"Please," The skunk pouted. "Please, Please, Please, Please!"

The dog groaned. "Fine."

Zoe cleared her throat and started singing.

* * *

"Vinnie, I need a favor." Sunil told his best friend Vinnie, who was busy choreographing a dance.

Vinnie then spun around and stopped, giving him total swag. "I can't, I'm too busy choreographing a new dance,"

"But Vinnie, it's really important to mee~" Sunil whined. "I want to surprise Pepper by slow dancing with her!"

"Dude, I've seen you waltz with an imaginary animal before, I'm sure you could pull it off with a real pet."

"No, I can't! And for the millionth time, it was a dream you had and told me about Please Please Please help, I'm begging you!"

"Fine." Vinnie said. He took a stuffed animal, and threw it to his friend to catch it.

Sunil looked at it confused and asked, "What am I supposed to do with my stuffed cobra?"

"Dance with it, duh!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Start slow dancing, and when you do something wrong, I'll tell when and how to fix it."

Sunil started dancing.

* * *

The mongoose spread his paw in front of Pepper. "Pepper, I have a surprise for you."

Pepper took his paw as her boyfriend leaded her to another room. He turned on the boombox which has been set up with slow music. The boombox started playing. Sunil took Pepper's paws as they both blushed. They both started dancing as he led the way. After what felt like an eternity of dancing, all the songs finished playing. The couple shared a quick kiss.

* * *

After a day of Sunil and Pepper driving the pets crazy, Russell decided that enough was enough, and spoke to the two pets. "We're done with doing everything you want! We're not your servants!"

Pepper saw Russell raging, and the found it so hilarious that she couldn't hold back her laughter. She said in between laughs while repeating some words, "We, We, tried to, to, show you h-h-how it feels, feels like to be driven, driven, crazy with be-being asked to do a bu-bunch o-o-of thing for enter, entertainment."

"SO YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO GIVE US A TASTE OF OUR OWN MEDICINE? WHAT DID WE EVEN DO WRONG?"

Pepper now rolled on the floor laughing, and Sunil spoke. "Well, you did ask us to act like lovebirds in front of you for the sake of your entertainment."

The angry hedgehog calmed down. "Oh. We're sorry, guys. I don't really know what got into me."

Pepper stopped laughing and got up

"Sorry." Minka, Penny, Zoe and Vinnie said together.

"We forgive you." Sunil told them. He looked at Pepper. "Right, Pepper?"

Pepper nodded in response. "We make a great team, don't we, 'Nil?"

Sunil blushed at hearing his new nickname. He nodded. The skunk and gave him a quick peck on his lips. All the pets gasped in shock that she did that right in front of them.

"You know," Pepper said. "I feel a bit more comfortable with being this affectionate in public."


End file.
